Transportation and storage of fishing rods and reels typically requires disassembly of the rods from the reels, enclosing the rods in rigid tubes and putting the reels in separate cloth bags or boxes. Typically, the tubes, bags, or boxes only accommodate a single rod or reel.
The time and inconvenience of disassembly often means that the rods and reels are transported or stored without disassembly. This can subject the equipment to entanglement or damage. Also, failure to enclose the equipment in cases can lead to damage from moisture, accumulation of dirt and dust on the equipment, and the fading of coloring or graphics on the equipment.